


The Detention Game

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It was a game. Neville/Draco.





	The Detention Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Title:** The Detention Game  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Neville/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 450 words  
 **Summary:** It was a game.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for 's prompt 'Neville and Draco in detention.' This fic won second place.

”If you’d just kept your stupid arse away from _my way_ , we wouldn’t be here!” Malfoy sneered as he dropped a flower in the basket he had dangling from his arm.

“Stop finding excuses,” Neville said, wincing as Malfoy crushed another flower in his fist.

“Excuses?”

“You are just looking for trouble any time you can, and since Harry stopped paying you any attention, you started picking on me instead.”

Malfoy’s hand stopped inches away from another flower. He turned his head around slowly, and sent Neville a betrayed look. Neville opened his mouth to take it back, but the smirk that suddenly spread across Malfoy’s face stopped him short.

Damn, he’d been fooled again.

Hagrid suddenly stepped between the boys. “Boys, that’s enough from both of yeh.”

Malfoy shot a deadly glared Hagrid’s way, but Hagrid looked unconcerned.

“I’m gonna take care of some things, so yeh have teh behave while I’m gone. All right?”

They both nodded. If Hagrid noticed the mischievous smile that played on Draco’s lips, he didn’t comment on it.

“I thought we would never leave!” Draco exclaimed as soon as Hagrid was out of earshot. Draco tossed his basket on the ground. The almost dead flowers were scattered about. Neville winced again.

“You almost did it right this time, Neville, but you’re just too soft, aren’t you?” Draco said softly, winding his arms around Neville’s neck, tugging him down for a quick kiss. Neville’s heart had jumped up from his chest, and was right now beating frantically against his throat. Or that’s how it felt like.

“But that remark about Potter was almost cruel,” Draco whispered after the kiss had ended. “I’m proud.”

It was a game.

Thinking back, Neville wasn’t quite sure how this game had started. They would intentionally start a fight in the hallways, so they’d end up in detention together. Since the Professors never stayed to supervise the detentions, it was a good way to get some privacy, without anyone getting suspicious. Draco had told him so, his eyes shining with excitement and mirth.

Neville himself liked being here with Draco – he especially liked the hot kisses they would share in detention, since Draco was always so very eager and passionate after a fake argument.

So Neville had never really mentioned that his friends were already getting suspicious. Neville wasn’t concerned about that in the least, and he was more than happy to let Draco keep his fantasies.

Draco was kissing him again now, his lips sliding slowly against Neville’s.

Neville let the basket fall to the ground, gripping Draco’s waist and pulling him even closer, wanting more.

It was a shame that they only had thirty more minutes left.

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
